Everybody Need To Be Needed
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: ONESHOT.."Yeah you did always like me best when I needed you huh." Jules replied back. Sam inched his chair closer to hers."Come on, everyone needs to be needed, it gives you something to shoot for." Sam told her.


**TV Show: Flashpoint**

**Setting: This fanfic takes place at the last scene from 'Exit Wounds' Season 2 Finale.**

**Characters: TEAM ONE!!! Sam, Jules, Ed, Wordy, Greg, Spike and Lou. **

**Word Count: 1,372 words  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, Asprin or Tim Horton's**

* * *

SRU Team One was sitting in the debriefing room after a long day of work. They had a rough day at the hospital. The team was just talking to pass the time for the review to start. Sergeant Greg Parker had just entered the room with a box.

"Okay, No way, No way. I'm tired and I'm going home. I'm not doing a Greg Parker review for now, as simple as that." Ed Land said while standing up and getting ready to leave. Greg opened the lid to the box he was carrying and passed a giant bag of chips to him.

"What about the review?" asked Jules. Greg continued to empty the contents of the box.

"You guys want a review? How's this." He picked up a six pack of beer out of the box and started walking around the table. "Officers Callaghan and Braddock performed admirably in securing assigned areas and gathering key intel without any public displays of affection." He said while placing a beer in front of Sam and Jules. He walked over to Spike and placed a beer down in front of him.

"Officer Scarlatti's skill in computers and other geeky toys was augmented today by a truly spectacular take down of a dangerous subject."

"Yah." The whole team cheered for Spike while Greg continued around the table to Lou.

"Officer Young provided crucial back-up and inside into the psychology of yet another subject." Sarge said while giving Lou a pat on his back. "And Officer Wordsworth well he's just plain and simple the toughest S.O.B I have ever had the privilege to command." He said and placed a beer in front of him.

"Thank-you." Wordy replied.

"And that leaves us with Officer Ed Lane who truth be told has always been a bit of a problem for Team One." Greg said and left him a beer while returning back to his own spot.

"Let's have it." Ed challenged.

"Cause when everybody's struggling he's pushing through. When everybody's lost he finds our way and when we faulter he picks us up. The problem is; is after he is done all that who picks him up?" Greg said and nodded to Ed. "Right. You saved that kid today Ed and one time or another you saved every person in this room." Wordy patted Ed on the arm. Ed nodded, he was trying really hard not to get all mushy. "So, today is Ed Lane's 5th anniversary as team leader." Greg picked up a can and opened it. He raised it and everyone toasted to Ed.

"Cheers to that." Sam said

"Cheers." Everyone said.

"To five more years." Spike said.

"Yeah then he'll finally shut up." Wordy added. Everyone chuckled and took a sip of their beers.

The team continued to drink and have fun for an hour or so when Wordy decided to go back home to his wife Shelley and his girls to tuck them in. Ed left to go home to Sophie and Clark. Spike and Lou left to hang out together probably at Tim Horton's. Sarge had left to finish up some paperwork before heading out for the night. Sam and Jules were left alone in the debrief room. They were talking about the hospital and some memories back when Jules was in the hospital recovering from her wound.

"I always thought you looked cute in your hospital gown and those bunny slippers." Sam said.

"Hey, they were Pandas!" Jules corrected him. "And they are really comfortable."

"Yeah. Yeah. You know I remember walking down those halls at the hospital with you a couple hundred times with you leaning on my arm." He said.

"Yeah you did always like me best when I needed you huh." Jules replied back. Sam inched his chair closer to hers.

"Come on, everyone needs to be needed, it gives you something to shoot for." Sam told her. He put his hand on top of hers.

"That may be but right now I don't need to be needed." Jules said as she moved her hand out from under Sam's. She stood up and made her way over to her change room, she could hear Sam behind her and could feel his eyes staring at her. As Jules was packing up her stuff and heading to her car she couldn't help but think about Sam. The truth was that Jules still liked him very much. She felt bad about breaking it off the way she did. She thought about how the first time she told Sam she loved him was when they were breaking up. She spent the drive to her house reminiscing about the times when she and Sam were dating. As she pulled up into the driveway she was angry at herself for throwing away the best thing that happened to her. That night Jules sat in front of the TV with a 12 pack drinking her sorrows away. After 10 and a half bottles there was a knock at the door. Jules chugged the rest of her bottle and headed over to the door. She was drunk and couldn't walk a straight line.

She made it to the door stumbling every step she took. She twisted the door knob and saw Sam. He was standing looking directly into her eyes. She was staring back at him. Jules opened the door wider for him to step inside.

"Why are you here?" Jules slurred.

"I came to see if you are alright. You seemed pretty mad when you left." He told her.

"Well I'm not mad anymore. Actually I'm not anything anymore. Do you want some beers?" Jules asked with a playful smile on her face. Sam knew that when she asked he wouldn't be able to resist her pleading eyes.

"Sure." Jules went over to the couch where her 12 pack was sitting and got out the last beer and handed it to Sam. Sam had noticed that there were 11 empty bottles on the table. He knew that at the station Jules had had 2 beers to drink so her total was 13 beers in less than 4 hours. Sam knows that if she has anymore then she could get alcohol poisoning. He stands up and fills a glass with water. Jules looks at where he is moving to. Sam comes back with a glass of water and a couple of Aspirins. He sits on the couch next to Jules.

Jules looks at Sam with a goofy smile on her face and says "I love you Sam and I am really sorry for hurting you the way I did." He knew that he loved Jules too. Jules yawned and looked at Sam.

"Come on let's get you to bed, you're going to have a pretty nasty hang over tomorrow morning." Jules nodded and Sam and she walked over to her room. Jules was leaning on Sam just like she did when she was shot and they were walking in the hallways. Jules really did need Sam whether she liked it or not. They make it into Jules room and Sam lays her on the bed. He walks into the kitchen to grab the water and aspirins he sets out and brings them back to her room. Jules is fast asleep and he decides not to wake her so he places them on her night table beside her bed. Just as he is about to leave out her bedroom door she speaks up.

"Sam. Stay with me tonight? Please." She asks him. Sam doesn't even have to think twice, he gets under the covers and grabs Jules close to him. He holds her like he is never going to let her go ever again.

* * *

Review.


End file.
